Quiet
by Kemich
Summary: PAIRING WITH RAVEN AND CHELSEA. NOT MY STORY BTW ALL CREDITS TO OWNER. I JUST FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS ONE SHOT OK ENJOY!


**_High School Sweethearts_**

Lips smacking together and soft moans were the only sounds in the room. The moonlight was draping the room in a nice blue hue, illuminating the two teenage girls on the swinging bed. There was a loud giggle followed by a sharp gasp and moan. The bed swayed more as they rolled around on top of it, limbs getting caught in the blankets. A loud squeal echoed into the large room.

"Sssh!" Chelsea exclaimed, a smirk on her lips. "What if your parents hear us?"

"Are you kidding?" Raven laughed. "They are all the way upstairs in their room, sleeping. No one is going to hear us."

The redhead pouted.

"I just kinda feel bad. They think we are having an innocent sleepover when in reality I'm corrupting their daughter."

Raven snorted and then covered her mouth to drown out the sound of her loud giggling. "Please, girl. Devon corrupted me long before you did."

Chelsea glowered at her. "No, he didn't. I did. And that's that."

"Oooh," Raven cooed, her fingers running through Chelsea's red locks. "Is someone jealous they weren't the first person between my legs?"

"I'm not jealous," Chelsea said, her tone less than convincing. As she hovered over her girlfriend, she slid her hand between their bodies and cupped Raven through her shorts. "Because this is all mine now."

Raven gasped and moaned, arching her back as Chelsea's fingers stroked her through her pajamas. "That is so fucking hot," she whispered before she tugged the girl down to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Chelsea smiled into the kiss, her tongue stroking against Raven's and mimicking what her fingers were doing. She eventually pulled away from the kiss and sat back on her heels, the covers that were over her shoulders now falling at the end of the bed. She placed her hands on either side of Raven's hips and tugged the offending shorts down her legs, Raven assisting by lifting her bottom. Chelsea shuddered in delight when she saw Raven wasn't wearing any underwear and she waisted no time in smoothing her hands up and down the inside of the psychic's silky smooth thighs. Raven whimpered beneath her, silently begging to be touched and Chelsea happily complied. She leaned forward onto her stomach and pushed Raven's legs further apart so she had full access to her center. She glanced up at her girlfriend to catch her eye right before she ducked her head down and gave a long, slow lick up her slick folds.

Raven's hand slapped over her mouth to cover the shout of pleasure. Even though she made fun of Chelsea for thinking her parents would hear them all way from the top floor of the house, she knew she was loud in bed and she did not want to get caught. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the redhead continued to lick her up and down, teasing the hood of her clit with every other swipe of her tongue. Raven gripped the pink sheets between her fingers and bucked her hips up, silently pleading for more. Chelsea took the hint and eased her tongue slowly into Raven, flexing it up before she pulled back out.

"Oh, fuck," Raven cursed on a heavy pant.

Chelsea grinned and repeated the action several times before she replaced her tongue with two

fingers. She latched her lips on to Raven's now swollen bud of nerves and flicked her tongue rapidly back and forth. Raven's back arched off the bed and her moans turned into silent, sharp gasps. She grabbed the back of Chelsea's head and started to roll her hips in time with her thrusting fingers, feeling herself reach the edge of sheer pleasure. Chelsea added a third finger, providing a sweet stretch for the young designer and the girl quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her screams as an orgasm rocked her body. Chelsea's fingers felt like they were being swallowed by the psychic and she slowly dragged them out, keeping her mouth between her legs so she could lick up the juices dripping out.

Raven threw the pillow to the side and propped herself up on her elbows to watch the redhead continue to lap at her. Her legs started to close in on Chelsea's head, the stimulation too much for her body, so the girl gave one last kiss between her legs before she crawled up the young designer's body. Immediately, their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Raven's tongue seeking out her own taste on Chelsea's lips. The brunette slid her hands down Chelsea's back and slipped her hands past the waistband of her pajama pants and underwear. She cupped her ass in her hands and squeezed, digging her manicured nails into the soft flesh. Chelsea moaned and slid off of her to remove her pants and underwear, needing to feel Raven's skin against her own. They each took off their tank tops, their nipples becoming hard with arousal and the sudden draft of cold air. Chelsea molded their bodies together, their mouths finding each other again. Raven could feel Chelsea's wet heat on her thigh and her mouth began to water, wanting to taste her.

"Baby," she breathed out between kisses. "Mmm, come up here... I want to taste you."

Chelsea groaned and placed one final kiss on her mouth before she got onto her knees and shuffled up Raven's body until she was straddling her face. Raven stared up at the girl's womanhood with a warm smile, her finger slowly tracing her outer lips. She dipper one finger in, gathering her juices, and then slipped it out to rub her aching clit.

"Rae, don't tease," Chelsea gasped. She wished she had something to hold on to, suddenly cursing Raven's swinging bed for not having a headboard. She settled for digging her fingers into her thighs, not caring if she would have bruises the next morning.

Raven gently blew cool air onto her, delighting in seeing the girl shiver above her, before she hooked her arms around the back of Chelsea's legs and brought her down to her mouth. Raven moved her lips over Chelsea's folds moaning at the taste of the redhead. Her tongue pushed in and wiggled around and then she flattened it, encouraging the girl to ride her face. Chelsea grinded down, feeling the sensations roll over her in waves. She caressed her own breasts, pinching her nipples and licking her lips. She felt Rave push her tongue even further in and her eyes rolled back, a gasp falling from her lips. Raven's tongue was working wonders between her legs and Chelsea was forever grateful of the many talents the young designer had. She wanted so bad to grip Raven's hair, but she refrained, knowing the girl would chew her out if she messed up her weave.

Chelsea was rather silent when it came to sex. She let out whimpers, sighs, and moans whereas Raven was loud and very much a screamer. Raven made it a goal to get the girl to let loose at least once, but she had yet to succeed. With the way she was using her tongue and her thumb joining the party to rub Chelsea's clit, the redhead feared the psychic might finally reach her goal. She felt her orgasm start to overtake her body and from the jolts that began to course through her legs, she knew she was going to come hard. Her body tensed and she started to let out a low keen until finally the release washed over her violently.

"Rae! Shit!" she cried out, her back bowing in pleasure.

Raven moaned into her and brought a hand down between her own legs, pushing two fingers inside

of herself and pumping them as she felt Chelsea's release drip down her chin. She continued to prolong her girlfriend's orgasm by swirling her tongue along her clit and she felt her own orgasm creep up on her. Chelsea let out one last deep groan before she practically fell forward, barely catching herself on her hands so she didn't smother Raven. She rolled off to the side in exhaustion, her bones feeling like jelly. When she heard Raven let out a moan, she looked over to see the girl fingering herself to release. Chelsea bit her lip and watched Raven come for the second time that night, another wave of lust hitting her at the sight. She rolled onto her side and began to kiss Raven's neck and collarbone as the psychic removed her hand from between her legs and relaxed back into the pillows surrounding them.

"Wow," Chelsea heaved out, placing a kiss to Raven's ear as her hand rest against the girl's stomach. "That was... fucking amazing."

Raven whimpered, nodding her head and licking her lips. "I made you scream."

Chelsea blushed and snuggled into her girlfriend's side, pulling the sheets over their cooling bodies. "Do you think we woke your parents?" she asked timidly.

"I don't think I woke my parents," Raven replied with a chuckle. "I used a pillow to quiet myself. You, on the other hand..."

"Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed, pinching the girl in the side and causing her to shriek and squirm. "Girls!" came Victor Baxter's voice from the top of the stairs.

Raven and Chelsea froze, terrified of what was to come next. "Y-yeeaah?" they each called out nervously.

"Its time for bed!" he replied. "Stop your giggling and tickle fights or whatever you're doing down there and go to sleep!"

Raven and Chelsea shared a quick look. "Okay!" They waited a few moments to hear Victor's footsteps retreating and after a minute or two of complete silence, the girls erupted into a fit of laughter, their faces buried in the pillows to stifle the sound.

So uhmm yesss. Btw this story ain't mine credits to the owner.


End file.
